No mientas por favor
by Majomich
Summary: Ambos practicaban lo que mejor sabían hacer, ella disfrutaba de su trabajo, pero el lo aborrecía, a ella le hacia olvidarlo, a el se la recordaba.. pero algo si tenían en común, cerrados completamente al amor. AU. Es mi primer Fic, así que deseen me suerte!


Era una hermosa mañana donde reinada el silencio y tranquilidad, se encontraban niños de todas las edades jugando por las calles, aves volando por doquier y uno que otro automóvil que transitaba por el pavimento. Esa grata serenidad que se experimentaba por el momento, se vio abruptamente interrumpida por el grito de 2 jóvenes desde uno de los departamentos del lugar.

-¡ POR FIN!

-Tan solo dos días, no puedo creerlo!

-¿Quisieran bajar un poco la voz? Intento concentrarme, no es para tanto!

-¿Que no es para tanto? Son VACACIONES!

-El que seas una adicta al trabajo, no te da derecho a interrumpir nuestra momento.

-Es solo que no le encuentro el motivo a gritar, hablan como si no salieran en años..

-Shhh interrumpes mi felicidad..

-Tal vez porque es cierto, hace mas de 2 años que hemos aplazado nuestras vacaciones y ya las ansiaba.

-Vamos Akane, puedes si quiera fingir que te emociona el viaje? Será fantástico!

-Nuestro merecido descanso, gente atendiendo y complaciendo nuestros caprichos, comida y bebida a nuestra disposición, el mar, pero sobre todo….

-CHICOS!

Uckyo, Nabiki y Akane se encontraban organizando las maletas para su próximo viaje, las tres jóvenes hermosas quienes se conocían desde años, eran inseparables, su relación comenzó desde la preparatoria, aunque tomaron el mismo salón eran ajenas a una amistad. Todo eso cambio el día de la fiesta de fin de año, al verse en la necesidad de compartir mesa, entablaron una conversación en la que descubrieron que compartían muchas cosas en común. Pronto al terminar esa etapa, cada una había tomado un camino distinto con respecto a su carrera, pero eso no fue motivo para su separación y aunque el tiempo era estrecho entre los deberes de su institución y sus trabajos pasajeros para sostenerse económicamente, siempre encontraban una ocasión para reunirse y ponerse al tanto de los chismes.

Grata fue su sorpresa que a pesar de lo que distaban sus trabajos de ser similares, las tres habían sido contratadas por la misma empresa. Oportunidad que no desaprovecharon y tomaron al instante. Así después de poco más de 3 años de trabajar en dicha empresa y convivir bajo el mismo techo, optaron por este año tomar sus merecidas vacaciones.

-Sigo sin entender porque su desesperación por encontrar un hombre, aun no comprenden que no son necesarios para nuestra felicidad?- Espetó Akane con un deje de aburrimiento. Simplemente un hombre a su lado no se encontraba en sus próximos planes ni en los futuros. Constantemente repetía que una pareja era una pérdida de tiempo y que lo único que producían eran distracciones y corazones rotos para personas como ella, que buscaban su superación.

-Sabes bien que eso no es cierto, al igual que sabes que no es tu trabajo el que no te permite tener pareja. Ya va siendo hora que dejes el pasado atrás Akane.- Le contestó de inmediato Uckyo que conocía el verdadero motivo que transitaba por su cabecita y no estaba nada alejada de la realidad, tiempo atrás Akane decidió confesarle sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba después de auto-convencerse que era lo mejor. Lamentablemente su amor no fue correspondido y se enteró de ello de la peor manera cuando el chico de sus sueños se burló de ella por no poder parar de tartamudear. Aquel día se juró el jamás ser motivo de burla para nadie más, pero en el fondo sabía que no era odio lo que reinaba en su corazón, sino TIMIDEZ, exacto ese pequeño tic que le aparecía en el ojo cada que un muchacho se le acercaba y entablaba una conversación con ella, las manos le sudaban y ante su desesperación de una pronta crisis nerviosa, comenzaba a tartamudear.

No no no, no se lo permitiría jamás, antes de revelarse ante el sexo masculino de su debilidad, prefería no tener ni un tipo de relación con ellos. No es que no pudiese hablar ante ningún hombre, usualmente era muy querida y apreciada por sus compañeros de trabajo, pero su cordura disvareaba cada que un chico se le acercaba con otra intención o le parecía atractivo, así que antes de que su ojo izquierdo comenzara a saltar, respiraba profundo y rechazaba al tipo que osaba acercarse.

-Nosotras podríamos ayudarte si quisieras, es solo cuestión de práctica y control algo podemos hacer con ese pequeño ojo tuyo, tus sudorosas manos y con esa POCO notable pérdida de voz- Agregó Nabiki, quien de las tres era la mas "experimentada" en el campo.

La mañana siguiente seria un poco más atareada que las anteriores, las tres tenían pendientes aun por resolver pero nada que no se solucionase en cuestión de minutos.. Por otro lado Akane seguía con la idea de que tomar unas vacaciones a medio año, cuando el trabajo era mejor pagado, no era la mejor opción. Sin embargo el haber perdido aquella apuesta y la concurrente súplica de sus amigas, la hicieron ceder.

Akane Tendo, una joven de 23 años, que dedicaba su vida a su mayor pasión, su trabajo, sus horarios eran flexibles y la paga no era nada mala. Lo extraño era su profesión, comerciante, y no es que el trabajo fuese malo, en realidad todo lo contrario y ella lo ejercía de una manera tan audaz e impresionante para muchos, tenia el poder de la persuasión innata dentro de sí. Era capaz de pararse en un salón completamente cerrado ante más de 15 hombres y exponer sin una gota de sudor sobre su piel y mucho menos en las manos, lo increíble era que esos 15 hombre salían de dicha sala totalmente cautivados por la sonrisa de la chica y convencidos de que las palabras exactas fueron puestas sobre su boca.

Inocentemente no se daba cuenta de esa reacción que provocaba en los "hombres de negocios", incluso mantenía charlas con algunos de ellos fuera de la exposición sin percatarse de las miradas asesinas que le mandaban, pero alto, todos ellos eran hombres de entre 40 años en adelante, no detonaban en ella ningún interés, no podía negar que los hombres adinerados eran guapos en sus ocasiones, pero no eran su "tipo", en realidad, ninguno era su tipo, pero y si era así, ¿por qué pedía que los hijos de aquellos, los futuros empresarios herederos de la fortuna de papi, no estuviesen presente? ni si quiera le dirigían la palabra, entonces por qué el nerviosismo?

Era incorregible, su pena la había llevado a tal grado que a sus 23 años no conocía si quiera que era un beso, así que no hablemos de lo demás. Por otro lado tanto Uckyo como Nabiki pasaban aproximadamente por su 10..11.. 12? pasaban cerca de su décimo tercer rompimiento del año, contando a sus _frees. _En innumerables ocasiones habían intentado llevar al lado oscuro a Akane, pero simplemente no lo conseguían. Por eso aunque ella no lo supiera, ese viaje seria como una.. "despedida de soltera".


End file.
